bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aizen sorrow z
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Forum:4th Bleach Movie page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 05:17, December 25, 2009 Re: Tosen sigh Dude that wall of text actually hurt my eyes. There is such a thing as paragraphing and up until now both of us had been paragraphing and put spaces between our points. Why you mashed everything together this time is beyond me but that's what happened and it's too early in the morning for me to deal with that. But if it makes you feel better then go ahead and think you "won". But as far as I am concerned, what you proved was that fans made erroneous assumptions about power-levels and not to mention look down compulsively on the power of Vice-captains. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:32, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Clearly you think very highly of yourself. In addition, my point regarding Bleach fans were that some of them are too prone to assumptions and speculations and then getting angry at the development in the story because they contradict their assumptions and speculation. I am not describing all Bleach fans, merely making an observation about some of the fans I have encountered. That is all. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:12, December 27, 2009 (UTC) An apology! Now that is amusing. Well please do keep expecting it. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Sorry to interject but Hisagi was capable of beating tosen because the guy wasn't using his reiatsu to "see" which in my own opinion seems similar to sonar or if we're talking in bleach terms Prequisa he was using normal sight and he was overconfident focusing too much on his own power an Komamaru. Hisagi was very weak from his battles thus barely noticable I don't think that a professional like Taito (Tite) would make an impossible situation like that, on a last note you should really sign your posts people get annoyed if you don't by which i mean sysops.--''SalmanH'' (Talk) 19:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC) like someone already said this is for the curious that are looking at my page a fact is something that has been stated previously, since the things i said are quotes they are facts (mostly) that someone wants to reject them or say that never happened well its fine as i am not gonna look for them again i have to many other animes to watch and they are long naruto, one piece, katekyo hitman, zatch bell, etc. also facts can be made trough observations, example: ururu has never fought against a shinigami but taking the fact that she could force an arrancar to release his resurrecion and that renji was surprised at her strength it is quite obvious that she is much stronger than a normal shinigami, making this almost as reliable as a fact even tough it has never been proven in a real battle like wise i got somereally non-sense battle comparisons that someone told me like yamataro could defeat yammi, in a battle between these two hanataro probably wouldnt even get to fight as the spiritual pressure yammi has is huge especially in his resurrecion form as he needs to gather around double his already huge reiatsu meaning that with his spiritual pressure hanataro would just colapse, and this is not speculation as that happened when hanataro encountered kenpachi (wich had on his eyepatch seal)even if hanataro did manage to not be crushed by his spiritual power he would not gather enough energy in his shikai to kill yammi as ichigos getsuga tensho was not enough to seriously damage yammi another awful battle comparation: ichigo vs momo in a fair head-on battle ichigo would win without having to use his sword as he is faster than any vice-captain even in his shikai, by the time she said a kido spell or released her sword she would already be hit, not to mention that ichigos spiritual pressure is huge, more than twice a captains he could just unleash his reiatsu and do what yamamoto did to nanao and beat her with spiritual pressure, considering this where a one on one battle without her given like a kilometer distance to cast a binding kido spell or sneak attacking him in other words if the battle was fair she would not make even ichigo use his sword to attack Blog You're not in any trouble over it, but regarding your blog User blog:Aizen sorrow z/ESPADA VS CAPTAINS, please don't write all in capital letters like that. It is the Internet's equivalent of shouting, not to mention it makes it harder to read. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 13:37, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Signing Your Posts Hi. Please remember to sign your posts on Talk Pages (& forums), so that other people can tell who you are. It is a fundamental part of discussions on wikis and is stated in several of our Official Policies, as well as in the welcome message you received. Also, do not remove content from a Talk Page. You may strike it through by adding the tags, but do not remove it (the exception being to remove abusive or threatening comments, or anything else which breaches our policies - which should be reported to an admin). --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 11:31, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :You seem to have not noticed or chosen to ignore my previous message. Do not remove content from a Talk Page. It is in violation of the User Page Policy. And please remember to sign your posts (if you are unsure how to, it is explained in the welcome message above). This is your second warning. I suggest you familiarize yourself with our policies if you have not already done so. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:29, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Aside from being disrespectful to the person who posted the message, it can be seen as an attempt to silence other users. And as stated in the Bleach Wiki:User Page Policy, "removing content (in particular criticism) is viewed as an attempt to whitewash your reputation and it demonstrates an unwillingness to comply with the rules". --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:44, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure what you are on about, but I (and the other admins) all archive our talk pages periodically. The policies are all accessible through the sidebar, under the community heading, but you should have no problem if you do not remove anything, (side note: if you think there is something that merits being removed, its best to ask an admin first, so that we can look into whether any action needs to be taken against the person who posted it) and are calm/civil in all discussions. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 23:20, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry for the delay, I was dealing with something else and didn't want to leave it until I had finished, as I have little time left here tonight. I don't know what or who exactly you are referring to, but perhaps you should take it up with the person you seem so hesitant to name. What one person considers alright, might still be judged inappropriate by another, and in that case Admins make the final judgement on it. If it was an Admin's page that you posted on, then that admin, would be entitled to exercise their own judgement on whether or not to remove it. I don't know, as I do not know the details nor what that admin's thought of your comment were. Only they do. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 00:16, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I'll actually explain why i removed it. One your writing usually adds up to a long wall text which asks basic questions that is common knowledge to anyone reading any of the articles. From that stand point i personally find it frustrating to engage in conversations with someone who uses personal observation over facts. I only deal in facts and of the conversations that you have started it seems its more of a case of your right because that's what you believe with no bases. I only deal in something i can refer back to. I need not look for deeper meaning if its not said or stated (hence why the articles detail nothing more then actual referenced information, not someones personal belief or point of view). One needs to be neutral in the situation. As your previous argument had to do with the espada being a match for the captains and its subjective there is plenty to prove thats not the case on a number of fronts. Actual information that can be referred back to is the major point of any conversation with me, with you there is no room for you to be wrong because its your personal observation that you believe trumps whats presented. To answer your questions you previously asked. *1) Ishida never has witnessed any captain (save one) releasing their spiritual pressure at extreme levels so when he becomes a authority on power levels in comparison to other characters, which he is only an authority on what he knows from a human stand point having never had to deal with espada or high level shinigami. His only real reference point is either ichigo or mayuri. In other words a captain would have had better qualifications in this area. *2) Everyone who is into bleach knows kenpachi and how his personality is and what he does. He loves battle and will engage in it anytime and anywhere. He loves to prolong battle as much as possible. Least of all in that battle it was kenpachi as usual laughing at the fact at getting hurt or cut and only deciding to end it when he realized his wounds were getting heavier and would result in death if he continued upon his normal battle practices. Struggling is interpretive maybe cause he got hurt more then he did when fighting tosen but he was by no means being defeated anymore then he was then in fact last checked he won. Considering how he won he could have killed nnoitra sooner then later but didn't, why cause thats how he is personality wise. *3) Im not sure what your referring to because no captain has ever been obligated to use bankai on a numero. Komamura did because it was easy to do, he wasn't struggling and Poww had become giant thus perfect for komamura to personally defeat the way he did. That had nothing to do with a numero's power at all. In fact Komamura has been shown to use his bankai when mad when it was largely unnecessary. *4) Rukia was surprised by Grimmjow's power yet its not like Rukia is so extreme in spiritual power herself there are alot of beings of more power then her. Captains are not constantly pushing out spiritual energy to intimidate others on the regular bases. Anyone can be around them as they control theres. Plenty of others are around the general and not falling over palayzed why cause he controls it how he wants to. so using the concept of being around a captain or bunch of them does not verify anything, other then he at the time was more then a match for ichigo, unless she compared it to a captain but she didn't. She just acknowledges that it is great. *5) Yes Mayuri is well prepared thats not unlikely at all. So he beat Szayel because he was well prepared. There really is nothing to say that it was because Mayuri was more powerful, your right but then again there is no argument to say how powerful Szayel was either. Yes the espada are good combatants but in the end each captain proved more combat ability with the only really struggle being between Soifon and Barragan. Your entitled to believe what you choose but as you have seen getting into arguments with either me or Tinni is a never ending one because the way you argue your point doesn't seem supported especially considering the espada basically failed (aizen's determination). Your entitled to not take into account any of the things i have posted here as well. But as far as im concerned at this point it is the end of the conversation as i feel there is nothing more to say on these issues. They just seem never ending. Also deleting information from your pages is a such: It is forbidden for a user to remove Warnings from an Admin. Removing content (in particular criticism) is viewed as an attempt to whitewash your reputation and it demonstrates an unwillingness to comply with the rules and a disrespect toward the Admins. Which i believe you had by removing a warning. I on the other hand was deleting not only a conversation i was not engaged in nor was willing to engage in. hence why i stopped in the blog. But not only was it excessively long i also didn't know why it was being brought to my personal page and also it was a unsigned post. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:57, December 29, 2009 (UTC) SalmanH was telling you that you should sign your messages when posting on talk pages, something which I subsequently had to remind you about too, as you continued to not sign them. That is why I restored the message you removed from your talk page. That reason is still valid and from what I can tell of your dealings with Salubri, they are not the same reasons. You can archive your talk page if you wish, since it is getting long. You can do this by adding Aizen sorrow z's Talk Page Archive 1 to this page, click on the red link, cut/paste the contents there and save. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 17:06, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello there Aizen. I am Minato. I am reminding u that u must sign ur posts when commenting on a Forum or Talkpage. U can do so by typing ~~~~ after ur comment. I see the Admins have told u that however they have not properly expressed it. Signing posts is NOT a choice. It is a MUST DO operation. It is explained in the Bleach Wiki:Discussion Policy. Please do this in the future and if u have any questions feel free to ask me. Thank u. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 00:59, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:Definition A quick Google search reveals that rebuke means to criticise or express disapproval of something. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 11:00, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Suggestion I've created a forum for it so that other people can give their input too. Forum:Anime/Manga Differences Article. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] (Talk) 22:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Zero Squad Reply Ohhh there it is, yeah sorry about that I did miss that bit. I can be absent-minded sometimes so I might miss things like that, sorry. If I repeat something that has already been said it's probably because I missed it when I read through the post first time through. So how do you think the Zero Squad will come into things? I'm curious as to how you can fit them into the story. I think the Zero Squad may be observing the fight with Aizen, and to intervene if things begin to look really bad (ie. Aizen beginning creation of Kings Key) but when Ichigo ends up hollowfied because or whatever circumstances they realise the potential threat in him. After the war the scouts go to eliminate Ichigo which results in the destruction of the surrounding neighbourhood and the Kurosaki Clinic. Fleeing the town to avoid any more innocent lives being lost the story will forcus on Ichigo trying to convince the Zero Squad he isn't a threat, though occasional appearences of his hollow counteracts this. I could go further but this isn't much of a prediction, so what do you think will happen? Prophet of Sanghelios 06:41, March 31, 2010 (UTC) … Hey, you're the guy that made the wikianswers friend request right? --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 13:06, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Nothing really, just saying hi. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 23:33, April 7, 2010 (UTC)